4ever Irei continuar em breve
by sufiaf
Summary: Edward Masen de 17 anos ganha uma bolsa para uma das melhores escolas do país...onde conhece a rapariga dos seus sonhos. Será que tudo correrá bem mesmo com o seu problema? Edward/Bella todos humanos
1. Introdução

Personagens de Stephenie meyer

PortuguÊs de Portugal

Protocolo

Edward Anthony Masen é um rapaz de 17 anos nascido no dia 20 de Junho no dia em que fez 10 anos ele sofreu um acidente que o deixou cego e ele e seu pai têm algumas dificuldades económicas apesar disso Edward é um óptimo aluno e ganhou uma bolsa para uma das melhores escolas do país.

Edward vive com o seu pai Edward Masen um advogado que trata de pequenos casos e é a única fonte que os sustenta, a sua mãe era Elizabeth que morreu quando Edward tinha 8 anos.

Isabella Marie Swan também com 17 anos pertence aos populares da escola grupo que incluía Emmett McCarty namorado de Rosalie Lillian Hale, Jasper Whitlock Hale irmão gémeo de Rosalie e namorado de Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, Mike Newton e Jacob Black estes últimos que estavam interessados por Bella.

Todos eles são filhos de pessoas importantes, famosas e muito mas muito ricas.

-

-

-

**Bella.**

- Sempre que passávamos as pessoas paravam no corredor para nos deixarem passar, algumas delas ganhavam coragem e diziam um 'olá' e algum de nós respondia. Já estava um pouco cansada desta vida apesar de todos quererem ser como eu isto cansava, não me queria aproximar muito dos rapazes porque tinha medo que só se aproximasse por interesse todos nos conheciam não havia excepções…no entanto também não era só isso a razão para não me aproximar eu ainda não tinha encontrado a pessoa certa apesar de ter muitos 'pretendentes' ainda para mais eu que era a única do grupo sem namorado, mas também era a mais tímida, a que fica pressa nos seus pensamentos e claro era a mais envergonhada apesar de já estar habituada aos elogios.

**Edward.**

- Nunca me queixei da vida que tenho, no entanto acredito que tudo pode mudar. Fiquei com esta deficiência por azar apenas isso…azar. Detesto quando as pessoas têm pena de mim, na minha antiga escola só no primeiro ano é que senti as pessoas a falarem de mim a contarem a minha historia a fazer boatos sobre o que me tinha acontecido e sobre a minha vida. Depois disso começaram-me a deixar em 'paz' e a parar com os rumores. Tive vários amigos que me ajudavam, mas nunca uma namorada não porque eu não quisesse mas de todas as meninas que conheci nenhuma era a 'rapariga certa'. Primeiro dia na minha nova escola tive muita sorte em ter ganho esta bolsa assim se me esforçar pode ser que consiga melhorar a minha vida e a do meu pai, sei que vai ser difícil porque nem todas as pessoas são iguais algumas conseguem ser bastante preconceituosas no entanto eu estou preparado. Pedi informações a conhecidos sobre esta escola pelo que parece só pessoas de boas famílias neste caso famílias ricas e muito conhecidas é que estudam aqui, não há mais alunos como eu com deficiência, eu sou o único tanto com deficiência como o único de família com 'menos recursos' ou melhor com 'problemas económicos' espero que isso não me complique a vida nesta escola.


	2. Cap 1

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**1.**

**Edward.**

Estava nervoso para o meu primeiro dia na minha nova escola. Ia no carro. O meu pai sempre me levou á escola desde que tive o acidente disse-lhe que se conhecesse o caminho poderia ir sozinho, nós nem morávamos muito longe desta escola no entanto o meu pai é muito teimoso e disse que não.

- Então estás entusiasmado? – Perguntou o meu pai.

- Um pouco… estou mais nervoso.

- É normal filho é uma nova escola com novas pessoas. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem.

- Espero que estejas certo.

- Prepara-te já estamos a chegar.

Procurei pela minha bengala e pus os meus óculos escuros. Quando senti o carro a parar, peguei na minha pasta e sai.

- Boa sorte filho.

- Obrigado pai.

Fechei a porta e caminhei um pouco e parei. Já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes com o meu pai para decorar o caminho e então comecei novamente a andar.

- Olá. Tu deves ser o Edward? – Ouvi alguém a perguntar-me, parei e respondi.

- Sim sou eu.

- Prazer sou o Eric Yorkie. Eu sou o responsável por ajudar os novos alunos. – Virei-me na sua direcção.

- Ajudar os novos alunos?

- Sim para lhes mostrar as instalações e tudo mais.

- Ou queres dizer as pessoas 'diferentes'.

- Não…é mesmo os novos alunos este ano há vários alunos novos então existe um grupo próprio para os ajudarem.

- Ok…podes dizer-me onde vou ter a minha primeira aula…

- Claro…ora bem deixa-me ver o teu horário…ok anda vamos lá.

Caminhamos por entre os vários alunos. Eric falava sobre as várias instalações.

- Percebes-te Edward?

- Claro eu daqui alguns dias já não vou precisar de ajuda…mas obrigada pela tua disponibilidade.

Entramos na sala.

- Olá professor, este é o Edward Masen o novo aluno…

- Ah sim claro. Olá rapaz tudo bem?

- Sim…

- Obrigada Eric. Anda cá Edward.

Eu caminhei até onde o professor estava. Eu podia ser cego no entanto sabia exactamente onde o homem estava.

Tivemos a falar sobre como eu iria acompanhar as aulas e eu expliquei-lhe como eu fazia na minha escola antiga eu utilizava um gravador para gravar as aulas e tinha alguém que me lia a matéria que estava no livro ou no caderno.

- Muito bem. Vou mostrar-te o teu lugar. Ora bem podes ficar aqui.

- Obrigado.

Tentei acompanhar a aula concentrando-me, no entanto já conseguia ouvir alguém a falar sobre mim e tentei ignorar isso.

A campainha tocou, esperei um pouco e deixei todos saírem depois levantei-me e caminhei para fora da sala sempre com a minha bengala. Quando começasse a conhecer a escola já não a utilizaria tanto.

- Então correu bem a primeira aula?

- Normal. – Respondi a Eric que estava ao meu lado.

- Edward encosta.

- Porquê. – Senti-o agarram-me o braço e encostou-me a parede. – O que se passa?

- São os populares…

- Quem?

Comecei a ouvir murmúrios das várias pessoas que também pareciam ter parado porque só ouvia alguns passos um pouco longe de mim, comecei a ouvi-los mais perto deviam ser umas 5 ou 6 pessoas que passavam agora á minha frente.

- Estes que passaram agora são os mais conhecidos aqui da escola.

- Ah! Estou a ver.

- Pois as pessoas sempre que os vêem param para os observar.

- São assim tão importantes?

- Muito.

- Ok já entendi.

**Bella.**

Passamos pelo corredor. Como já era normal todos pararam.

- Então Bella como foi a tua primeira aula?

- Normal Jack e a tua?

- Muito fixe…

- A minha também correu muito bem… - Respondeu Mike.

- Fixe para ti Mike…

- O que queres…

Mike e Jacob começaram a discutir e então eu virei a cara para me distrair e deparei-me com um rapaz de cabelo cor-de-bronze desalinhado, de óculos escuros e com um ar um pouco confuso. Nunca o tinha visto, devia ser um novo aluno. Observei-o de cima abaixo e então Emmett parou de repente e eu fui contra ele.

- Então Bella? Não vês por onde andas?

- Desculpa Emmett estava…distraída.

- Bella o que vais ter? – Perguntou-me Alice

- Inglês…

- Vamos lá.

Olhei mais uma vez para trás e depois suspirei.

Entrei na minha sala e caminhei para a mesa do costume, felizmente fiquei sozinha.

Retirei os meus cadernos e então ouvi a voz do professor. Olhei para cima e vi-o a falar com o rapaz do corredor.

- Então Sr. Masen vai ficar á beira da menina Swan. Importasse de lhe ajudar se ele…

- Não preciso de ajuda. – Interrompeu o rapaz, a sua voz era linda não sei porquê mas aquela voz teve um efeito em mim que eu não esperava, não me importaria de a estar sempre ouvir.

- Como queira…

O professor caminhou para a sua secretaria e o rapaz sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Olá. Sou a Bella…Swan. Se calhar já ouviste falar sobre mim ou já me viste em alguma revista. – Ele virou-se na minha direcção. Não percebi a razão dele usar os óculos escuros na aula. Sorriu torto e respondeu.

- Edward Masen. Prazer. E desculpa mas não…nunca ouvi falar de ti, muito menos te vi em alguma revista.

Fiquei em choque. Ele nunca ouviu falar de mim? Como era possível quer disser todos nos conheciam será que ele estava a mentir olhei para ele desconfiada este tirava calmamente um gravador da pasta e pousou-o na mesa.

O professor pediu para passarmos as coisas do quadro no entanto Edward estava parado a olhar para a frente.

- Não vais passar? – Ele voltou-se a virar na minha direcção.

- Não posso…

- Porquê tens algum problema na tua mão que não te deixa escrever? – Ele sorriu um pouco.

- Se fosse isso…- Murmurou. Olhei para ele confusa, no entanto não falei mais no assunto.

O sinal tocou e eu arrumei as minhas coisas. Edward não se mexia.

- Até a próxima aula…

- Adeus Bella.

Fiquei de pé a observa-lo por um momento e ele parece ter notado porque sorriu, caminhei para a saída mas parei quando ouvi o professor a falar.

- Muito bem Edward. Depois pergunto alguém se te pode ler as coisas que acabamos de escrever.

- Tudo bem professor não se preocupe.

Pedir alguém para ler porquê? Ele começou arrumar calmamente as coisas e eu fui até o professor.

- Professor?

- Sim Bella. – Edward olhou na nossa direcção.

- Porque razão é que ele precisa de alguém para ler? – Perguntei num sussurro, ainda podia sentir o olhar de Edward na nossa direcção.

**- **Ainda não reparou menina Swan?

- Reparei em quê? – Agora estava confusa.

- Edward não é um rapaz igual aos outros. Ele tem um problema. – Olhei para Edward que virou a cara ligeiramente.

- Que tipo de problema?

- Ele é cego… - Fiquei paralisada com aquilo, ouvi alguma coisa e vi Edward a dirigir-se para fora da sala rapidamente. Então comecei a pensar nos factos, a bengala, os óculos escuros, o gravador e não passava nada durante a aula.

- É verdade… - Sussurrei. – Será que eu me posso oferecer?

- Oferece-se para quê?

- Para ajuda-lo…para ajuda-lo a estudar, a ler para ele…

- A serio a menina oferecesse?

- Claro. Porque não?

- Muito bem então eu vou-lhe dar indicações.

- Claro

Fiquei mais um pouco na sala a falar com o professor já estava farta de sentir o meu telemóvel a vibrar provavelmente eram os meus amigos.

- Muito obrigada professor.

Caminhei para o refeitório sozinha, os alunos ficaram espantados por eu estar sozinha porque já começava a ouvir rumores. A primeira coisa que vi quando cheguei ao refeitório foi a mesa onde os meus amigos estavam sentados, todos eles preocupados e certamente comigo. Olhei para todas as mesas e encontrei-o sentado sozinho sem tocar em nada que tinha á sua frente. Ele era lindo, mesmo com os óculos escuros isso notava-se e o seu corpo não me deixava indiferente. Caminhei até á sua mesa e sentei-me numa das cadeiras, ele pareceu ter-me ouvido porque olhou logo na minha direcção. Olhei para os meus amigos que pareciam nervosos e me fixavam confusos, depois voltei a olhar para Edward.

- Sim?

- Desculpa…

- Desculpa o quê?

- Por eu ter feito aquelas perguntas na aula.

-

-

-

Primeiro cap. ainda bem k estão interessados nesta fic…espera conseguir agrada-las.

Bjs fikem bem


	3. Cap 2

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**2.**

**Edward.**

A rapariga com o nome de Bella sentou-se na minha mesa reconhecia não só pela sua linda e suave voz como também pelo seu cheiro que era tão doce. Percebi o porquê das desculpas, Bella na aula não tinha notado que eu tinha um 'problema' e fiquei um pouco chateado pela maneira como o nosso professor lhe contou o que se passava comigo.

- Costumas fazer assim tantas perguntas?

- Nem por isso só… achei estranho. – Virei-me na sua direcção e sorri.

- É normal… - Fiquei a pensar em como ela seria fisicamente…pela sua voz e a maneira de falar parecia uma rapariga doce, humilde, simpática e encantadora. Fiquei um pouco preso nesses pensamentos se ela dizia que a conheciam certamente ela seria muito bonita era uma pena eu não a poder admirar como todos os outros faziam, nesse preciso momento o meu sorriso desvaneceu.

- Está tudo bem? – Ela notou a minha mudança, senti um pouco de preocupação no seu tom de voz.

- Sim claro.

- Edward, eu tive a falar com o professor e se não te importares eu vou ser a pessoa que vai ler para ti e ajudar-te a estudar.

- Porquê? Eu não preciso nada disso…não preciso que as pessoas percam o seu tempo comigo.

- E-eu s-so estava a tentar ajudar…

Ela gaguejou e agora o seu tom de voz estava triste. Abanei a cabeça, eu tinha a prefeita noção que não tinha sido educado.

- Desculpa… - Sussurrou depois ouvi a cadeira a ser arrastada como se ela se fosse a levantar, ouvi ela a pousar a mão na mesa e sem pensar segurei a sua mão para não a deixar ir. Apesar de ser cego os meus outros sentidos eram bastante apurados, sabia exactamente quando ela se mexia.

- Desculpa-me a mim… - Soltei a sua mão pois ela pareceu ter ficado um pouco nervosa por a ter segurado e eu também. Senti uma corrente eléctrica quando lhe toquei, as suas mãos eram quentes e macias.

**Bella.**

Fiquei surpreendida quando Edward segurou a minha mão assim de repente, não estava á espera. Então voltei a sentar-me.

- Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

- Só uma? – Fez o sorriso torto que não sei porquê me deixava encantada e que passei a adorar.

- Como consegues isso?

- Isso o quê?

- Reagires assim tão depressa? – Ele suspirou e virou a cara. – D-desculpa se não quiseres responder tudo bem…

- Apesar de ser cego eu aprendi a utilizar muito bem os meus outros sentidos. Sei perfeitamente quando uma pessoa se movimenta…consigo reconhecer as pessoas tanto pela voz, como pela maneira de andar neste caso o som dos seus passos e as vezes o seu cheiro.

Fiquei admirada com aquilo tudo ele era especial sim…senti uma vontade de o conhecer melhor não sei de me aproximar dele no entanto era muito cedo, observei-o atentamente e este parecia preso nos seus pensamentos tal como eu ficava.

- Em que estás a pensar? – Perguntou-me virando-se novamente na minha direcção. Olhei para a mesa dos meus amigos e respondi-lhe.

- No que os meus amigos estarão a pensar de mim por eu não estar com eles…

- Porque razão ainda aqui estás? Se tens os teus amigos a tua espera...

- Não sei… - Sussurrei, o seu ar tornou-se serio e mais uma vez não falou. Observei mais uma vez o seu corpo era de dar nas vista ele era realmente bonito de tirar o fôlego a qualquer uma certamente teve varias namoradas…e eu adoraria ver os seus olhos, não sei o porquê mas tinha esse desejo.

- Tu és muito pensativa?

- Um pouco…mas tu também o és.

- Mas é diferente…

- Diferente porquê?

- Não sei mas normalmente as pessoas 'populares' são muito faladores convivem com outras pessoas importantes e tudo mais…e tu não.

- Isso é mau? – Ele ponderou um bocado e depois respondeu.

- Acho que não…

- Então diz lá o que pensas de mim? Achas que sou uma mimada, betinha popular que tem tudo o que quer? – Ele ficou serio virou ligeiramente a cabeça passou a mão pelo seu cabelo desalinhado e voltou-se novamente para mim.

- Não…não acho.

- Então o que achas?

- Penso que és uma rapariga doce e delicada que tem que ser protegida no entanto não sei de quê, pareces frágil…apesar de não te puder ver pela tua maneira de falar acho que és um pouco tímida e que não gostas lá muito do tipo de vida que tens…acho que gostas de ser discreta e de ter certa privacidade, gostas de estar 'no teu mundo' e não seres incomodada…no entanto também penso que és uma rapariga forte e com princípios, mimada não mas sonhadora acho que és…provavelmente não é isso que pensas sobre ti pois não? – Observei-o com cara de parva. Ele poderia não me ver no entanto sabia muito sobre mim ele falhou algumas coisas pelo menos essa era a minha opinião.

- Certas coisas que referis-te sim, mas outras não.

- Já almoças-te?

- Não… - Respondi-lhe percebendo que ele queria mudar de assunto. Ele empurrou o tabuleiro na minha direcção.

- Come não me apetece muito.

- Não é necessar… - Ele interrompeu-me antes de eu acabar a frase.

- Estás aqui a falar comigo e ainda não comes-te daqui a bocado toca e não quero ser o responsável por não comeres…

Olhei mais uma vez para ele e comecei a comer. Edward parecia estar atento a tudo sempre que ouvia alguém a passar pela mesa ele deslocava a cabeça na direcção da pessoa.

O meu telemóvel voltou a vibrar olhei para o visor e era Alice, olhei para a mesa dos meus amigos e vi-os a fazerem-me sinais tanto a dizer para ir para lá como me perguntavam o que se passava fiz-lhes sinais de espera e voltei a olhar para Edward.

- Os teus amigos estão preocupados…

- Um pouco… - Ri, pensando como ele saberia isso.

- Acho que eles não estão satisfeitos por estares á minha beira…

- Talvez não estejam…

- Então devias ir ter com eles. – Olhei para ele depois de ter engolido a ultima garfada de comido.

- Queres que eu me vá embora? Sou assim tão chata? – Ele sorriu um pouco e depois ficou serio.

- Não acho isso…até gosto de falar contigo. Mas só acho que não devias estar aqui… - Olhei para ele confusa e pensei um pouco.

- Porquê?

- Bella. Tu e eu somos de mundos diferentes…quer dizer…olha para mim. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão, e eu observei-o sem perceber a diferença.

- Não acho isso. E-e s-se eu quiser… - A sua expressão ficou mais seria.

- Quiseres o quê?

- Falar contigo… - Murmurei, ele virou novamente a cabeça. Era verdade eu queria falar com ele, conhece-lo e ajuda-lo alguma coisa me puxava para ele e fazia-me sentir assim… ele suspirou.

- Se tu assim quiseres assim será…

Sorri, depois ouvi a campainha e peguei nas minhas coisas enquanto que ele permanecia sentado.

- O que vais ter agora?

- Musica.

– Posso ver o teu horário?

- Claro.

Olhei para o horário dele e vi que iríamos ter mais uma aula juntos então sorri.

- Eu vou ter aula contigo.

- Outra aula comigo? Isso é bom assim já conheço alguém.

- Posso ir contigo para a aula?

- Claro porque não… – Então ele levantou-se e lançou-me um sorriso.

Começamos a caminhar e eu vi perfeitamente a cara de espanto que os meus amigos tinham. Mike e Jacob lançavam olhares furiosos a Edward.

Saímos do refeitório e quanto as pessoas notaram que era eu sozinha e o novo aluno ficaram com a mesma cara dos meus amigos não consegui aguentar e fiquei corada, Edward parecia tenso ao meu lado.

- Estão todos a olhar não estão?

- Um pouco.

- Tu não és obrigada a isto.

- Edward por favor.

Continuávamos a caminhar até que senti uma mão no meu ombro e antes de a ter sentido Edward já tinha parado e virado a cabeça na minha direcção, ele era espantoso.

- Bella? – Olhei para as pessoas que estavam atrás de mim não fiquei admirada por ver os meus amigos, todos eles a fixarem-me com a mesma expressão séria.

-

-

-

Ui ok fiquei admirada pela quantidade de reviews que a fic teve pelo 1º cap. pois a historia que decidi fazer nesta fic não é mt comum. Mas espero k gostem do cap.2 e claro eles ainda se tão a conhecer apesar de já sentirem algumas coisas 'fora do normal' ainda se estão a conhecer..

Bjs fikem bem esperem pelo próximo cap. obrigada.

Ps. A responder a uma pergunta que me deixaram Edward não vai ficar sempre cego como eu escrevi existe um operação que ele pudera fazer no entanto não tem dinheiro mas ele não vai ficar sempre ego isso vos garanto.


	4. Cap 3

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**3.**

**Bella**

- Bella o que se passa? – Perguntou-me Alice.

- Nada…

- Nada! Nunca almoças-te com outra pessoa a não sermos nós. – Disse Jacob.

Desviei a minha atenção para Edward que estava ao meu lado.

- Hey!! Menos Jack…

- Pela primeira vez ele tem razão…Bella é verdade.

- Mike…tu a concordares com o Jack isso é raro…

- Bella. Eu vou indo para a aula…desculpa isto tudo. – Edward disse calmamente e começou a caminhar, mas eu segurei a sua mão e ele parou automaticamente.

- Nós já vamos.

- É…é melhor ele ir embora esta conversa é particular.

- Mike!

- Acalmem-se! Bella certamente falará connosco a seguir. Não é Bella?

- Claro Alice…agora tenho que ir. Depois falamos.

Segurei Edward pelo braço e começamos a caminhar.

**Edward.**

Ouvi a conversa atentamente, eles pareciam preocupados, pelo menos um deles estava furioso e como sempre não repararam que eu era cego. A maioria das pessoas não reparavam o que eu era e eu não sabia se isso era bom ou mau.

- Desculpa os meus amigos…

- A culpa não é tua, eles só estavam preocupados. Acho que é normal…

- Mas Jack e Mike foram muito brutos…

- Não interessa Bella, eles devem estar certos.

- Não comeces Edward. Se eu estou aqui é porque quero.

- Ou é por pena.

- Claro que não. Eu gosto de falar contigo.

- Tudo bem.

Eu percebi os seus amigos, de certeza que todos eles gostam muito dela e a querem proteger, ela era muito importante para eles.

Quando chegamos a sala a professora apresentou-se e logo a seguir começamos a aula. Desde sempre que a musica era a minha única paixão sempre me dediquei a isso e para além da música tinha a ambição de melhorar tanto a minha vida como a do meu pai.

No final das aulas como era habitual deixei todos saírem, no entanto Bella veio ter comigo.

- Vais para casa?

- Sim. O meu pai já deve estar a minha espera.

- Queres que vá contigo até lá fora?

Levantei-me e peguei nas minhas coisas.

- Bella. Eu não quero que arranjes mais confusões com os teus amigos.

- Não há problema Edward.

- Eu não sei...

- Eu levo-te lá fora…além disso, tu ainda não conheces o caminho.

- Pois…vamos lá. – Suspirei derrotado.

Começamos a caminhar e quando saímos ouvi a voz do meu pai a chamar-me.

- Edward!

- A partir daqui eu vou sozinho obrigada Bella.

- De nada Edward…

Comecei a andar em direcção aquela voz familiar. Depois de entrar no carro o meu pai falou.

- Então Edward como correu o primeiro dia?

- Normal…

- Isso é bom ou mau?

- Não é muito mau. Foi um pouco…diferente.

- Fico feliz com isso filho.

Eu sorri.

- Pai.

- Sim?

- Tu reparas-te na rapariga que estava ao meu lado? Quando me viste…

- Rapariga? Não, não reparei…

Suspirei um pouco frustrado não sabia como Bella era fisicamente e não lhe queria perguntar esperei que o meu pai ao menos a tivesse visto mas enganei-me.

Em casa raramente precisava da bengala era muito fácil andar por lá e encontrar as coisas que queria. Fui para o meu quarto e pousei a minha pasta no chão encostada á parede tirei o gravador e comecei a ouvir o que tinha gravado nas aulas, ouvi o meu pai a bater a porta do meu quarto.

- Precisas que te leia alguma coisa?

- Não pai hoje não é preciso obrigada.

O meu pai sempre me lia a matéria se fosse necessário. Desci para ir ajudar o meu pai com o jantar e a por a mesa. Ao menos em casa podia ajuda-lo nestas tarefas.

**Bella.**

Depois de ter acompanhado Edward no final das aulas caminhei em direcção aos meus amigos que estavam á minha espera encostados aos seus carros. Entrei no BMW de Rose sem dizer nada a ninguém.

Alice, eu, Rosalie e Jasper íamos no BMW, enquanto que Jack, Mike e Emmett iam no jipe atrás de nós. O portão foi aberto pelo segurança que lá estava Rosalie seguiu até parar a frente de minha casa e como sempre a porta já estava aberta.

Sai do carro e comecei a caminhar não fiquei surpreendida pelos meus amigos virem atrás de mim.

- Boa tarde menina Swan. A escola correu-lhe bem?

- Boa tarde sim correu bem obrigada.

- Vai querer alguma coisa para o lanche?

- Não me apetece nada mas certamente eles vão querer…

- Eu vou tratar disso menina.

- Obrigada Albert.

Os meus colegas começaram a pedir o lanche enquanto que eu caminhei para a sala de estar e sentei-me num dos sofás fechando os olhos.

- Então vais começar a explicar-te ou não? – Perguntou-me Jack. Abri os olhos e vi que todos eles já se tinham instalado nos sofás.

- Não há nada para explicar… -Murmurei.

- Quem era aquele rapaz? – Agora Mike perguntava.

- Um novo aluno...

- E o que estavas a fazer com ele, se é um novo aluno.

- Ai Jack. Não te interessa, já não posso falar com os novos alunos?

- Ele tem aulas contigo?

- Sim Alice.

- Vá lá Bella não é normal.

- Não é normal o quê Emmett?

- Sentares-te numa mesa com uma pessoa que acabaste de conhecer.

- Pronto está bem. Eu ofereci-me para ajudar o Edward.

- Ajuda-lo em quê? Vá lá Bella isso é um armadilha e tu caíste nela?

- Tu também és parvo ou só estúpido? Não percebes-te Mike…ou melhor nenhum de vocês percebeu?

- Percebemos o quê? – Perguntava Rosalie.

- Edward tem um problema.

- Claro que tem um problema connosco por se ter metido contigo. – Disse Jacob já a estalar os dedos, suspirei.

- Ele é…cedo. – Disse finalmente. A primeira reacção deles foi de choque mas depois Jack e Mike começaram-se a rir eu fixei-os confusa.

- Sim pois está-se mesmo a ver.

- É verdade…

- Oh vá lá Bella estás a gozar.

- Fogo Jack, vocês os dois não levam nada a sério eu estou-te a dizer a verdade.

- Está bem Bella mas então foste-te meter com um cego?

- Já estou farta de vos ouvir! Vou para o meu quarto.

Levantei-me furiosa e dirigi-me em direcção ás escadas, mas Alice e Jasper seguraram-me. Jasper falou primeiro.

- Não vás Bella tem calma.

- Sim Bella, não lhes ligues eles ás vezes são mesmo estúpidos. Explica-nos a historia.

Voltei para o meu lugar e suspirei.

- Eu tive aula de Inglês com Edward. No início eu também não notei que ele era…cego. Estranhei o facto de ele não passar nada, ter um gravador em cima da mesa e estar de óculos na aula. Quando tocou para sair eu arrumei as minhas coisas. Mas ele permaneceu sentado, parado quando ia a sair ouvi o meu professor a falar com ele e achei estranho o professor ter dito que iria encontrar algum para lhe ler a matéria. Caminhei até ao meu professor e preguei-lhe porque lhe tinha dito aquilo e ele respondeu que Edward era cego. Também fiquei um pouco como vocês, no entanto ainda fiquei mais envergonhada pelas perguntas que lhe tinha feito. Então pensei um bocado e ofereci-me para lhe ler. No refeitório fui ter com ele para lhe avisar que eu iria ler para ele…só isso.

Todos ficaram calados por alguns minutos até que Jacob voltou a falar.

- E demoras-te tanto tempo para lhe dizer só isso?

- Não! Nós começamos a falar.

- Mas devias ter vindo para a nossa mesa, porque não vieste?

- Eu…não sei Mike quis lá ficar… - Respondi-lhe olhando para o chão.

- Quiseste lá ficar? Com um cego?

- Que queres dizer com isso?

- Ele não te pode ver Bella…o que as pessoas vão pensar?

Fiquei vermelha de tanta raiva, nunca pensei que eles poderiam ser tão preconceituosos.

- Qual é o vosso problema? Nunca pensei que fossem assim tão preconceituosos…

- Acalma-te Bella. – Rosalie disse aproximando-se de mim.

- Sim. Calma Bella, eles não sabem o que estão a dizer. - Tentava Alice tranquilizar-me, no entanto eu não conseguia estar calma Jasper e Emmett estavam pensativos enquanto que Mike e Jack falavam entre eles visivelmente enervados.

- Qual é o vosso problema? Já não posso ser amiga de outra pessoa sem serem vocês?

- Claro que podes Bella mas não quando essa pessoa é cega. – Disse Mike

- Já viste o que iriam dizer de ti? – Perguntou Jack. Eles estavam a passar dos limites fechei o punho e fui em direcção a eles os 2.

-

-

-

Mais um cap. espero k gostem…e já estou a trabalhar no novo cap.

Bjs fikem bem esperem pelo próximo cap. obrigada.

Bem ñ estava a espera disto mas estava a passear por uma comunidade do Orkut k por akaso estou lá registada e vi os 2 primeiros cap. desta fic ñ me importei e vi que pelo menos os que estavam a ler gostaram dos cap. ainda bem vi tambem que a garota que postou começou um novo cap da sua autoria está diferente deste XD boa sorte para ela

Bem a aproveito para dizer que eu já tinha pensado nisso do brile e pode ser k no proximo cap. ja explike isso depois vcs prcebem


	5. Cap 4

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**4.**

**Bella**

- Já viste o que iriam dizer de ti? – Perguntou Jack. Eles estavam a passar dos limites fechei o punho e fui em direcção a eles os 2. Quando estava a levantar o punho fui agarrada por Emmett.

- Larga-me Emmett eles merecem…põe-me no chão!!!

- Bells. Estás muito nervosa.

- EMMETT LARGA-ME!!!!! – Gritei, senti as lágrimas a começarem-me a escorrer por causa dos nervos e por tudo aquilo que eles tinham dito. Emmett sentou-me no sofá mais afastado e prendeu-me os braços.

- Agora acalma-te.

- Como é possível acalmar-me com aqueles dois idiotas ali sentados?

Todos olharam para Mike e Jack que estavam admirados com a minha atitude.

- A Bella tem razão vocês foram longe demais. – Disse Jasper.

- Eu vou leva-los a casa.

Emmett saio com eles enquanto que Rosalie, Alice e Jasper ficaram comigo na sala a tentarem-me acalmar-me e a darem-me apoio.

- Eu acho que reagia como tu Bella. Mas tens que te controlar, já sabes como eles são.

- Sim a Alice tem razão mas não te esqueças que eles só têm ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? De quê? Além disso eles não os deviam ter.

- Sabes perfeitamente que eles os dois são apaixonados por ti.

- Isso não lhes dá o direito de dizerem estas coisas.

- Tens razão Bella, nós vamos falar com eles.

Disse Jasper eles ficaram mais algum tempo a falar comigo até que se foram embora. Fui para o meu quarto e deitei-me até que ouvi alguém a bater a porta.

- Menina vai querer o quê para jantar?

- Os meus pais ainda não chegaram?

- Lamento mas os seus telefonaram e disseram que chegariam tarde.

- Eu não vou querer nada.

- Mas tem que comer.

- Tudo bem…traga-me…uma tigela de cereais por favor.

- Com certeza.

Mal Albert saiu voltei a deitar-me de olhos fechados.

**Edward.**

Mais um dia de escola hoje estava-me a tentar concentrar no caminho para a entrada mesmo com Eric ao meu lado sempre a falar estava a tentar contar os passos.

A minha manhã foi normal agora sim as pessoas já começavam a ver aquilo que eu era porque já ouvi alguns dos alunos a perguntar se eu precisava de ajuda ou ouvia o meu nome no meio de uma conversa.

Era hora de almoço e Eric acompanhou-me até á mesma mesa de ontem. Sentei-me com o tabuleiro á minha frente tentava reconhecer os vários passos mas nenhum deles me era familiar.

Suspirei e comecei a comer o que tinha no tabuleiro.

**Bella.**

Quando cheguei ao refeitório Edward ainda não estava lá então fui-me sentar na mesa com os meus amigos. Mal olhei para a cara de Jacob e Mike. Comecei a comer e não liguei á conversa que se desenrolava. Quando olhei para a porta do refeitório vi Edward a entrar com Eric, sorri para mim longo que o vi.

Ele sentou-se na mesma mesa de ontem. Ele parecia atento pois estava muito concentrado em alguma coisa, até que começou a comer. Quando me ia a levantar alguém me segurou o braço.

- Não me digas que vais novamente ter com ele.

- E se for não tens nada haver com isso Jack.

- Jacob. Nós já tivemos esta conversa. – Disse Emmett, Jack largou-me o braço e eu fui em direcção á mesa de Edward.

Aproximei-me da mesa e mal ele sentiu a minha presença sorriu.

- Olá Bella. Tudo bem?

- Claro e contigo?

- Também…então o que vieste fazer? – Olhei para a mesa dos meus amigos. Jack e Mike fixavam-nos enraivecidos, não liguei e voltei a falar para Edward.

- Posso sentar-me?

Ele sorriu e puxou-me a cadeira.

- Claro.

Sentei-me e ficamos em silêncio. Notei numa capa que estava á frente dele e fiquei curiosa.

- O que tem essa capa?

- Nada. – Respondeu, então voltou arrumar a capa na pasta.

- Não posso saber?

- Desculpa.

- Não faz mal.

Sorri, no entanto adorava saber o que estava naquela capa e fiquei a pensar em algumas opções. Edward puxou conversa depois de algum tempo sem falarmos.

- Quando quiseres podemos marcar para um dia deste…para me leres a matéria não é necessário ser já porque ainda não tenho muita coisa mas quando quiseres já sabes.

- Só que provavelmente é melhor começar agora para não amontoarmos tudo.

- Pois…provavelmente é o melhor.

- És bom aluno?

Ele olhou para mim, os seus lábios estavam juntos numa linha recta, passou a mão pelo cabelo e depois suspirou.

- Eu nunca tive dificuldades nos estudos, sempre acompanhei bem a matéria e sempre tive grandes notas. Provavelmente não sabes mas eu ganhei uma bolsa e é por isso que aqui estou.

- Não sabia…q-quer dizer não sabia que tinhas ganho uma bolsa.

- Pois mas é verdade.

Ele olhou para o lado impedindo-me assim de ver a sua expressão, olhei para baixo um pouco triste no entanto não tinha razões para estar assim. Ficamos mais uma vez sem falar ele manteve a mesma posição sem se virar na minha direcção enquanto que eu o observava. Mordi o lábio e suspirei.

- Se quiseres podemos combinar para este fim-de-semana.

- Em que sitio?

- Em minha casa? – Ele pensou um pouco e depois voltou a falar.

- Eu não sei se o meu pai me pode ir levar.

- Não te preocupes com isso, eu arranjo quem te vá levar se me disseres a morada.

- Eu amanha digo-te.

Sorriu e eu também sorri apesar de ele ser cego certamente me conseguia ver melhor do que outras pessoas que me rodeavam.

A escola acabou rapidamente como sempre fui com os meus amigos para casa só que desta vez fiquei só com Alice em casa.

- Então Bella estava a pensar que poderíamos fazer uma grande festa de aniversário para ti que dizes?

- Alice por favor…

- Anda lá Bella vai ser fantástico.

- Eu não acho.

- Podes convidar quem quiseres e não te preocupes com a organização.

- Não me parece…

- Isabella Marie Swan os teus pais não vão gostar disso.

- Eles mal estão em casa. Não lhes fazia diferença nenhuma.

- Não digas isso Bella eles adoram-te.

- Eu sei Alice…mas tu sabes que eu detesto festas.

- Mas vai ser giro Bella por favor…

Alice ajoelhou-se perto da minha cama a implorar eu sorri e disse-lhe que sim.

- Muito bem. Vai estar tudo fantástico. Sábado podia-mos ir ás compras o que achas?

- Sábado? Este sábado?

- Sim.

- Não dá Alice, Edward deve vir cá a casa.

- Edward!? Ah! O novo aluno. Fazer?

- Eu vou-lhe ler a matéria.

- Claro…acho que alguém não vai gostar muito disso.

Suspirei e levantei-me.

- Eles não têm nada haver com a minha vida.

- Eles só estão preocupados.

- Mas não deviam e Alice pára de os defender.

- Tudo bem Bella. Eles não têm razão, mas Emmett já falou com eles.

- Adiantou de muito…-Murmurei.

Alice mudou de assunto e começou a tagarelar sobre os seus planos para a minha festa eu concordava era melhor não discordar com nada do que ela dizia.

**Edward.**

Peguei na capa que Bella tinha visto e abria lá estavam varias folhas todas escritas em Braille eram músicas compostas por mim na minha escola antiga tinham me ajudado imenso com a musica e não só encarregaram-se de me arranjar alguém que me pudesse ensinar-me a escrever em Braille e tudo mais, como não tinha piano em casa só tocava na escola mas como estava numa escola nova ainda não tinha tido oportunidade para ensaiar.

- Edward. Vens-me ajudar?

- Claro pai.

- Então filho. Já estiveste a ensaiar?

- Nem por isso ainda não falei com a minha professora de música.

- Tu tens um talento enorme. É pena eu não te puder ajudar mais…comprando-te um piano ou até podia pagar-te as aul…

- Pai. Não te culpes, eu não preciso disso. Não digas isso.

- Mas filho. Poderias te tornar um grande músico mesmo se eu pudesse pagar-te a operação...

- E eu vou ser um dia. Mas não quero que faças sacrifícios por mim, eu conseguirei melhorar as nossas vidas.

- Edward. És muito novo para pensares assim.

- Não pai. É isso o que eu quero e que vou conseguir mesmo sendo cego.

O meu pai abraçou-me sabia perfeitamente que ele se culpava por eu ainda ser cego com 7 anos de trabalho esforçado ele nunca conseguiu juntar o dinheiro necessário para a operação porque havia sempre outros problemas, mas eu não me importava se tivesse que ficar cego para sempre então ficaria mas melhoraria as nossas vidas.

- Pai. Este sábado, posso ir á casa de uma amiga minha? Ela vai ler para mim.

- Onde fica a casa?

- Não sei. Ela disse que se não pudesses alguém me viria buscar.

-

-

-

Mais um cap. espero k gostem mesmo no dia de Natal.

Espero k todos estejam a ter um excelente Natal e k tenham um bom ano novo…

Bjs fikem bem esperem pelo próximo cap. obrigada.


	6. Cap 5

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**5.**

**Bella.**

O resto da semana passou rapidamente. Falei várias vezes com Edward, ele tinha-me dito que iria a minha casa. Perguntei-lhe a morada e a melhor hora para o ir buscar. Também lhe perguntei se sentia falta da antiga escola, ele disse que sim…um pouco porque tinha deixado alguns amigos lá e além disso já estava muito habituado á escola e já a conhecia muito bem. Edward nunca falava muito sobre a sua família quer dizer eu não lhe perguntava mas notava isso.

- Vi-te a falar outra vez com o novo aluno.

- Algum problema Jacob? – Perguntei-lhe enquanto caminhava para a próxima aula.

- Já sabes a minha opinião sobre isso.

- Claro que sei e não me interessa.

- Mas devia.

Parei e olhei para ele seriamente.

- Tu nunca foste assim…agora és preconceituoso? Nunca pensei isso de ti.

- Eu só te quero ajudar.

- Grande ajuda. Quando é que percebes que não me estás ajudar mas sim a piorar as coisas?

- Tu és tão teimosa…

- A questão não é essa…a questão é que tu estás errado.

- Pronto, já não esta cá quem falou... Queres vir sair comigo amanhã?

Olhei novamente para ele desta vez admirada, abanei a cabeça e suspirei.

- Mesmo que quisesse não posso, já tenho coisas combinadas.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Coisas minhas.

- Com quem.

- Jack…!?

- Ok Bells tudo bem. Não dá, não dá.

Finalmente o meu dia já tinha acabado e amanhã Edward iria a minha casa. Falei com o motorista e disse-lhe a morada de Edward. Este tinha-me dito que eu não precisava de ir, por isso decidi ficar em casa para preparar as coisas.

No dia seguinte pedi a Laurent para limpar o meu quarto de manhã. Eu e Edward iríamos lá estudar, por isso convinha estar limpo.

Abri o meu armário.

- Bolas com tanta roupa nem sei o que vestir isto tudo por causa de Alice…

Pousei uma camisola simples de maga curta e umas calças de ganga em cima da cama e fui tomar banho, vesti-me, sequei o cabelo e penteei-o. Ainda pensei em amara-lo mas soltei-o.

Passados alguns minutos alguém bateu a porta.

- Menina. O seu convidado chegou.

- Deixe-o entrar.

Edward entrou ele estava com uma roupa simples mas que lhe ficava lindamente. Uma blusa branca e umas calças escuras sempre com os seus óculos e bengala.

- Olá Edward tudo bem?

- Boa tarde Bella. Sim comigo está tudo bem e espero que esteja tudo bem contigo.

Sorri.

- Claro que sim.

- Obrigada por teres arranjado alguém para me ir buscar.

- Não te preocupes…

- O menino Edward vai querer alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada senhor.

- Com licença.

Albert saiu e Edward permaneceu de pé.

- Podes te sentar.

- Obrigada.

- Então diz lá o que tenho que ler.

- Os professores deram-me algumas folhas.

Ele mostrou-me as folhas e eu li atentamente.

- Ok já percebi, vamos começar?

- Sim…

Ele tirou o gravador da mochila.

- Acho que a minha voz vai ficar um pouco estranha.

**Edward.**

- Eu não acho isso Bella…a tua voz é linda. – Disse-lhe a verdade a voz dela era uma voz que eu nunca esqueceria a voz que conseguiria ouvir em qualquer lugar.

- Tu lá sabes…

- Confia em mim.

Ela começou a ler enquanto que eu a ouvia atentamente sempre tentando decorar algumas coisas, ela também parecia concentrada. Era fantástico ela li perfeitamente sem erros o que ajudou. Fizemos uma pequena pausa Bella tinha ficado com fome e resolveu pedir a Albert certamente seu mordomo o lanche eu não tinha muita fome mas para fazer a vontade a Bella também pedi.

- A que horas tens que ir para casa?

- Eu não sei…o meu pai disse que passaria por cá para me vir buscar se fosse preciso.

- Estou a ver. Mas se quiseres posso-te levar ou pedir para te levarem.

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Não te preocupes com isso.

Eu suspirei e continuei a comer.

- Os teus pais não estão?

- Eles raramente estão aqui são muito ocupados estão sempre a viajar…

- E tu sentes-te sozinha?

- Um pouco mas os meus amigos ajudam-me e fazem-me companhia.

- Isso é bom...

- Edward. Tu nunca falas muito da tua família…

- Não há nada de interessante para falar…

Era verdade naquela escola se eu falasse da minha família não seria interessante já que todos eles eram ricos e conheciam pessoas importantes…para quê falar sobre a minha família?

- Eu gostava de saber. – Sussurrou Bella.

- Não…

- Por favor.

Pensei um pouco no assunto.

- O que queres saber?

- Tu vives com quem?

- Com o meu pai.

- E a tua mãe?

- A minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 8 anos.

- Sinto muito…

O seu tom de voz parecia triste.

- Não sintas. Eu já ultrapassei.

- Então tu nunca a viste?

- Vi.

- Como?

- Bella. Eu perdi a visão quando tinha 10 anos num acidente…eu não me lembro claramente da cara dela porque já passou algum tempo, mas sei que ela era parecida comigo…tenho alguns 'flashes'. Mesmo assim há outras maneiras de ver as pessoas…

- Como assim.

- Eu posso ver a pessoa com as mãos.

- Explica-me.

- Como?

- Quero que tu me vejas.

Pensei um pouco nas suas palavras. Eu raramente fazia isso mas senti um enorme desejo de lhe tocar e puder vê-la. Aproximei-me dela.

- Tudo bem…não te mexas.

Pousei as mãos nos seus braços e delicadamente subi até aos seus ombros com cuidado para não tocar em outros sítios. O seu cabelo era comprido e suaves passei a mão neles e depois disso comecei a subir o seu pescoço suave até ao seu rosto que estava quente certamente ela estava corada o que me fez rir um pouco. O seu rosto tinha o formato de coração, as bochechas eram arredondadas e quentes, o seu nariz era pequeno. Quando passei o dedo delicadamente pelos seus lábios eles abriram-se ao meu toque e pude sentir a respiração dela e o seu hálito quente na ponta dos dedos, os lábios eram um pouco cheios, subitamente senti um desejo de a beijar. Suspirei e retirei rapidamente as mãos.

- Sou assim tão feia?

Voltei a minha cara para ela e sorri um pouco.

- Não…acho que és linda.

**Bella.**

Senti as mãos de Edward nos meus ombros e quando isso aconteceu o meu coração disparou e a minha respiração ficou acelerada tentei controlar-me para Edward não notar, nunca tinha sido tocada dessa maneira foi uma experiencia nova. Quando senti o seu dedo nos meus lábios fechei os olhos e voltei abri-los quando não senti mais o seu toque.

- Sou assim tão feia? – Perguntei-lhe. Ele sorriu.

- Não…acho que és linda.

Permaneci a observa-lo.

- Então porque paras-te?

- Desculpa…eu tive que parar… - A sua expressão estava triste e ele também parecia envergonhado.

Sem pensar coloquei a minha mão na sua bochecha e beijei-o apaixonadamente. Ele estava rígido por um momento até que ele percebeu o que estava acontecer. O seu braço envolveu delicadamente a minha cintura, puxando-me para mais perto.Os meus dedos exploravam o seu rosto.

Alguém bateu á porta e quando isso aconteceu eu e Edward demos um salto e afastamo-nos um pouco intrigados. Alguém bateu á porta e quando isso aconteceu eu e Edward demos um salto e afastamo-nos um pouco intrigados.

- Desculpe mas os seus amigos estão aqui?

- A-amigos? Q-quêm?

Gaguejei enquanto que Edward permanecia pensativo.

-

-

-

Mais um cap. espero k gostem e Ano Novo vida nova... Espero k todos tenham entrado no novo ano com o pé direito e que o vosso ano de 2009 seja um melhor ano cheio de saúde, alegria, amor…

Novo cap. certamente em breve. Obrigada pelo aviso o problema foi que eu tirei uma ideia dum sitio em Ingles e dps ekeci-me d tirar...e Edward pode fazer uma operação mas ele e o pai ñ tenhem dinheiro para k ele a faça

Bjs fikem bem. Obrigada.


	7. Cap 6

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**6.**

**Edward.**

Bella tinha me beijado…a mim, uma coisa que não estava á espera era que isso acontecesse. Fiquei sem palavras ainda para mais porque eu tinha correspondido, não que eu não tenha gostado mas porque razão uma rapariga como Bella iria me beijar? No entanto não conseguia parar de pensar na sensação daquele beijo, dos lábios quentes dela contra os meus…foi um beijo inesperado mas mágico como se nunca tivesse existido. O meu primeiro beijo pertencia a Bella eu gostava da ideia todavia eu não merecia aquele beijo não merecia…

- Desculpa Bella, mas nós não sabíamos a que hora Edward iria embora…

- Mas ainda não percebi o que vieram aqui fazer.

A voz de Bella estava rouca pouco clara.

- Afinal era isto que tu tinhas para fazer?

- Jack! Por favor não vais começar outra vez.

- Bella. Não aceitas-te sair comigo por causa dele?

- Ele tem nome…chama-se Edward.

- Eu vou embora. – Ganhei coragem para falar.

- Não.

- Obrigada por me teres ajudado. Eu só te complico a vida desculpa.

- Não tens que pedir desculpa e não complicas nada…Jack está a ser muito rude.

- Ele só está a fazer aquilo que acha certo… eu vou embora.

Sai do quarto. Comecei a sentir a humidade no meus olhos…estava a chorar? Mas porquê? Eu não podia me apaixonar por Bella isso eu tinha a certeza mas achava que já era tarde para ter chegado a essa conclusão, Bella merecia uma vida melhor com um homem de verdade um homem tipo Jacob ou Mike que a pudesse elogiar quando comprasse um vestido novo, que a pudesse defender e proteger…coisas que eu não conseguiria.

**Bella.**

Observei Edward enquanto saia do quarto. Não percebi porque o tinha beijado eu não sabia…eu sentia-me bem, gostava de estar e de falar com ele. Desde que o conheci o seu rosto aparecia várias vezes nos meus pensamentos. De uma coisa tinha a certeza aquele tinha sido o meu primeiro beijo. Não sabia o que Edward pensou…mas neste momento sentia-me insegura.

- Felizmente ele foi embora.

- Jacob pára com isso se Bella quer ter Edward como amigo nós não podemos nem vamos fazer nada.

- Nós não vamos fazer nada porque Bella só lhe está ajudar.

Não estava a acompanhar a conversa que eles estavam a ter muito menos queria responder ou enervar-me com Jacob. Naquele momento só pensava em Edward.

- Importam-se de sair?

- Porquê?

- O que se passa Bella?

Perguntou Jacob e Alice.

- Nada eu só quero ficar sozinha.

- Bella isso não é normal?

- Mike. Quero ficar sozinha pode ser?

- É melhor irmos…amanhã falamos Bells.

- Obrigada Emmett até amanha.

Eles saíram. Ouvi Mike e Jack a discutirem nas escadas.

Suspirei e permaneci no meu quarto deitada na cama de olhos fechados a minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir.

Peguei no meu telemóvel e digitei o número de Edward, no entanto não o pus a chamar.

Peguei no meu Ipod, pus os fones nos ouvidos e concentrei-me na música para me distrair.

- Bella. Isabella…

Abri os olhos vagarosamente e vi a minha mãe inclinada na minha direcção.

- Mãe?

- Querida…

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu e o teu pai chegamos mais cedo.

- Porquê?

- Nada de importante…

- Isso quer dizer que vão ter que lá voltar?

- Penso que sim.

- Que horas são?

- Já é de manhã Bella.

- Já? Devo ter adormecido ontem…

- Certamente. Pelos vistos estavas exausta.

- Pois…se calhar.

- Queres que vá pedir alguma coisa para comeres?

- Não é necessário eu já desço.

- Tudo bem.

Tomei um banho quente e vesti-me, depois desci para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Mal vi o meu pai á mesa fui a correr para abraça-lo e ele retribuiu o gesto.

- Tive muitas saudades tuas Bells.

- Eu também pai.

- Senta-te. Então há novidades?

- Está tudo na mesma. Não perdeste nada.

- A serio? Pensava que já tinhas arranjado alguém…

Parei de comer os meus cereais e olhei fixamente para o meu pai.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Bem Bells. Acho que tu já tens idade para arranjares alguém…um namorado por exemplo.

Fiquei estupefacta o meu pai queria isso? Nunca pensei que algum dia Charlie tocasse naquele assunto. Pensei em Edward no entanto ainda não tinha falado com ele por isso não disse nada.

- Bella eu sei que aqueles dois rapazes como se Chamam? Ah sim o Black e o Newton gostam bastante de ti.

- Acho que sim mas não me interessa.

- Bella. Eles são de óptimas famílias e nós já os conhecemos.

- Eu não estou interessada…

O meu pai suspirou e desistiu da conversa, fiquei aliviada pela sua decisão.

Voltei para o meu quarto e desta vez resolvi começar a rever algumas das matérias que tinha dado.

A tarde passou rapidamente e sem novidades de Edward certamente ele não iria ligar ou se calhar também está confuso com isto tudo.

**Edward.**

O meu pai notou a minha mudança de atitude após ter estado na casa da Bella. Perguntou-me várias vezes se estava tudo bem pelo que respondi que "sim", mas certamente ele não acreditou.

- Filho…Edward. Não tocaste em nada do jantar.

- Não tinha muita fome.

- Está bem, mas se quiseres falar fala e se não quiseres eu compreendo.

Levantei-me e fui para o meu quarto, abri o armário e procurei pelo meu pijama lendo as etiquetas que estavam em Braille.

Antes de me deitar decidi tomar um banho de água fria. No dia seguinte iria ter aulas, seguramente Bella iria querer falar comigo e eu tinha que estar preparado.

Ouvi o despertador a tocar, levantei-me, escolhi a roupa que iria vestir e desci para pequeno-almoço.

Não queria ir para a escola, eu sabia que não estava certo mas não queria falar com Bella porque era o melhor para ela.

Como era habitual o meu pai levou-me. Caminhei para dentro antes que me encontrasse com Bella mas tarde demais senti o seu cheiro a morango mesmo atrás de mim.

- Edward.

-

-

-

-

Um capitulo simples e tal…desculpem lá mas como começou a escola tenho menos tempo para escrever e vou tentar actualizar as outras fics.

Fikem á espera do novo cap. já tenho algumas ideias e vamos la ver como vai ficar.

Bjs fikem bem. Obrigada.


	8. Cap 7

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**7.**

**Bella.**

- Edward. Podemos falar? – Ele permaneceu na mesma posição, no entanto eu sabia que ele me ouvia.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o que se passou no sábado. – Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

Caminhamos até a um banco e sentamo-nos. Ainda faltava algum tempo para tocar pelo que poderíamos falar.

- Edward…e-eu queria pedir-te desculpa…por o que aconteceu.

- Não tens que pedir Bella. A culpa também foi minha.

- Eu não sei porque o fiz…

- Estás arrependida?

- N-não. Só… eu não sei.

- Estás arrependida. – Concluiu suspirando. Ganhei coragem e eu peguei na sua mão.

- Não estou. Acredita em mim, não tenho razões para estar.

- Não é verdade tu tens razões. Os teus amigos não gostam de mim…e tens mais rapazes que estão interessados em ti ou achas que eu ainda não reparei?

- I é tudo verdade, mas não quer dizer nada. Simplesmente porque eu não estou interessada em nenhum deles e os meus amigos gostam de ti…quer dizer Jack e Mike são mais agressivos todavia para mim isso não tem importância.

- Bella…

- É verdade Edward.

- Ok pode ser verdade mas neste momento estou confuso…eu nunca me apaixonei e muito menos até sábado nunca tinha beijado ninguém… - Sorri mas depois voltei a estar seria.

- Eu sinto o mesmo que tu. E este também foi o meu primeiro beijo, eu nunca me senti atraída por ninguém nem nunca me apaixonei. Eu percebo-te ainda é muito cedo para tudo isto.

Ele permanecia pensativo. Eu fixava-o estava á espera de alguma palavra saída dos seus lábios irresistíveis. Naquele momento enquanto segurava a sua mão senti vontade de lhe abraçar, passar a mão pelo seu rosto sentir novamente os seus lábios nos meus. Acorda Bella.

- Tens razão é muito cedo…e podes não acreditar mas eu gosto de estar contigo, falar e sempre que estou ao teu lado apetece-me abraçar-te ou acariciar-te…

- Então faz isso…

- Não Bella. Não posso.

- Porquê? – Perguntei-lhe. Edward baixou a cabeça impedindo-me de ver a sua expressão. Enquanto isso levei a sua mão até ao meu rosto sentindo assim o seu toque quente e fechei os olhos para o sentir melhor.

- Bella… - Edward sussurrou com a voz pouco clara como se estivesse estado a chorar. Abrir os meus olhos e desta vez a sua expressão estava triste aproximei-me mais dele.

- Porque estás assim? Não fiques triste por favor.

- Não interessa Bella eu só não te quero magoar, não quero magoar alguém que seja próximo de ti nem mesmo a mim.

- Isso não vai acontecer… - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e voltou-se na minha direcção serio. Sem hesitar abracei-o, Edward ficou imóvel por alguns segundos o que me afectou um pouco mas depois sentia a sua mão no meu cabelo e a outra a minha cintura sentindo isso repousei a minha cabeça no seu ombro.

**Edward.**

A sensação que senti quando Bella me abraçou foi diferente não sabia explicar. Fiquei em dúvida se devia ou não retribui-lhe o abraço, no entanto os meus sentimentos foram mais fortes e acabei por abraça-la.

- Penso que isto não devia ser assim… - Sussurrei-lhe enquanto ainda a abraçava.

- Não penses Edward.

A campainha tocou. Levantamo-nos e caminhamos Bella permanecia calada e eu também não iria falar. Estava mais concentrado nos meus pensamentos confusos.

As minhas aulas da parte da manhã passaram devagar parecia que nunca mais acabavam. Para minha sorte tinha que usar o gravador para gravar as aulas já que neste momento não estava atento a nada.

Na hora do almoço fui para a mesma mesa de sempre já sabia exactamente onde se situava. Sentei-me e permaneci imóvel. Ouvi alguém sentar-se na cadeira próxima a mim tentei reconhecer quem era e apesar do cheiro ser conhecido não sabia a quem pertencia.

- Olá Edward. – Uma voz animada saiu da rapariga que estava ao meu lado.

- Olá.

- Acho que ainda não fomos apresentados, sou Alice amiga da Bella.

Já tinha ouvido Bella falar para Alice mas nunca a conheci.

- Prazer Edward Masen. O que queres?

- O quê. Já não posso falar contigo assim só por falar?

- Podes. No entanto não é muito normal.

- Pronto está bem eu vim falar sobre Bella.

- O que tem ela?

- Edward eu conheço-a á muito tempo. Os nossos pais são amigos de longa data e eu sempre fui como uma irmã para ela e ela para mim.

- Estou a ver e onde entro eu nessa historia?

- Bella sempre foi a mais tímida do grupo, a mais fechada apesar de a sua família ser a mais importante. Ela é assim para evitar que outras pessoas se aproximem dela por interesse.

- Percebo.

- E ela nunca se interessou por nenhum rapaz nem mesmo por Jacob ou Mike que são do nosso grupo e a conhecem bem. O pai dela esteve em minha casa no domingo a falar com os meus pais e eu ouvi a conversa. O pai dela comentou que gostava de ver Bella com Jack ou com Mike porque seria uma boa ideia juntar ou a família Newton ou a família Black. – Senti uma tristeza ao ouvir aquilo mas tentei que ela não notasse. Claro que o pai de Bella rico como era pretendia juntar-se a outra família rica. – Mas Bella não concorda com isso.

- Como sabes?

- Eu conheço-a Edward. Ela normalmente não se aproxima assim das pessoas como se aproximou de ti.

- Isso foi por p…

- Não digas que foi por pena, porque tu sabes tão bem como eu que isso não é verdade. Edward. Bella gosta de ti, ela defende-te de Jacob e ele costumava ser o seu melhor amigo e ela só fala de ti. Se tu soubesses como ela estava ansiosa pelo dia que foste a sua casa?

- Estava ansiosa?

- Muito.

- E qual é o teu objectivo?

- Edward não a faças sofrer…não te afastes dela eu sei que tu também sentes o mesmo por ela.

- Eu não mereço ficar com ela Alice.

- Como assim não mereces és tu quem ela quer.

- Mas não devia.

- Só porque és cego?

- Sim. Isso é muito mais importante do que tu pensas e não é só isso... A minha família não é rica como a vossa.

- E o que isso interessa Edward? Desde que lhe dês o teu amor nada mais interessa.

- Nunca lhe poderei dar a vida que ela tem agora ou a que ela poderia ter se ficasse com o Mike ou com o Jacob e nunca a conseguirei elogiar se ela tivesse bonita ou…

- Edward! Bella não é assim ela não se importa tanto com isso.

- Eu sei mas é importante.

- Não faças com que isso te impeça de seres feliz com ela por favor.

- Não sei… - Sussurrei.

- Edward. Dá uma oportunidade a ela e a ti.

- Isto foi tudo repentino eu estou confuso.

- Eu compreendo isso, porque ela também está mas pensa nisto ok?

- Alice…

- Ok?

- Está bem, eu penso.

- Boa, adorei falar contigo. Agora vou para a minha mesa Bella já está a chegar ao refeitório.

Não fazia ideia nenhuma de como ela sabia que Bella estava prestes a chegar e nem me dei ao trabalho de lhe perguntar. Fiquei a pensar naquela 'pequena' conversa que tive com Alice por um lado ela tinha razão mas por outro não tinha a certeza.

- Edward.

- Olá Bella. – Sorri-lhe e ela sentou-se na mesma cadeira em que alguns minutos antes Alice tinha estado. Ao menos Alice preocupava-se com ela.

-

-

-

Olá espero k esteja tudo bem com vocês. Bem aqui está mais um cap. obgada pelas reviews. Não tenho muito a dizer sobre este cap. prefiro ler a vossa opinião.

Esperem pelo próximo cap.

Bjs fikem bem. Obrigada por tudo.


	9. Cap 8

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**8.**

**Bella.**

Depois de ter conversado com Edward fui para a minha aula iria ter Matemática.

- Então Bella.

- Olá Mike.

- Hey er...tenho pena de agora não falarmos muito.

- A culpa não é minha.

- Hum…eu sei.

- Ainda bem.

Entrei na sala e sentei-me na mesma mesa de sempre.

- Sabes Bella tive a pensar e eu sei que tenho sido muito estúpido com isto tudo.

Olhei-o espantada mas o que lhe deu agora. Ele olhava-me nos olhos e nesse momento estava sentado na minha mesa.

- Estás a falar a serio?

- Claro.

- Hey! Eu sou ai.

- Cala a boca.

- O que foi Mikey. Estás a armar-te em forte é?

- Qual é o teu problema Tyler?

- Contigo? Nenhum. Quer dizer…tenho desde do momento em que estás sentado no meu lugar.

- Senta-te no meu qual é a diferença. Ah espera Bella está deste lado.

- Mike. Não faças isso. – Pedi-lhe, não queria que ele arranjasse problemas. – Tyler podias…hoje sentar-te no lugar do Mike? Eu e ele temos assuntos importantes para falar.

- Claro Bella se tu o pedes claro. – Ele sorriu-me e eu retribui-lhe o sorriso.

Mike voltou a sentar-se e eu respirei fundo.

- Vamos voltar á nossa conversa?

- Claro. Bella…estou a falar a serio. Eu estou arrependido de o ter tratado mal.

- Bem Mike…estou muito surpreendida.

- O que posso fazer? – Mike chegou-se mais perto tentando-me lançar um olhar 'sexy'? Mas sem sucesso quis rir daquilo.

- E que tal ires comigo e pedires desculpas a Edward.

- Pedir desculpas?

- Claro!

- N-não sei…

- O quê? Estás-me a mentir…

- Não Bella. Ok eu vou.

Sorri e tentei prestar atenção a aula, mas a minha conversa com Edward estava na cabeça.

A aula seguinte foi a mesma coisa, só que desta vez o professor chamou-me atenção porque reparou que eu estava distraída demais nos meus pensamentos. Fiquei mais algum tempo na sala a falar com o professor. Seguidamente aprecei-me a ir para o refeitório.

- Edward. – Disse quando cheguei á sua mesa.

- Olá Bella. – Respondeu-me mas desta vez sorriu-me com mais confiança diferente de hoje de manhã sente-me na cadeira vaga.

- Tudo bem?

- Claro desde manhã.

- Pareces-me diferente. – Ele inclinou-se na minha direcção o que me surpreendeu.

- Num mau ou num bom aspecto? – Sussurrou-me ao ouvido parei de respirar e tentei organizar os meus pensamentos e responder-lhe normalmente.

- B-bom…

- Óptimo…isso é bom.

Ele sorriu torto e eu tentei-me regularizar a minha respiração.

- O que se passa contigo?

- Nada demais só tive a pensar melhor.

- Pensar em que.

Ele olhou-me sério desta vez e sussurrou.

- Em nós.

- C-como assim em nós?

Ele pegou na minha mão o que me vez arrepiar.

- Bella. Eu…aquele beijo não me sai da cabeça e eu estou farto de tentar não me aproximar demasiado de ti mas eu não consigo.

- Querias afastar-te de mim?

- Não eu só não queria que…que isto acontece-se. Eu não queria sentir isto que eu sinto por ti neste momento.

- Porquê?

- É muito cedo…e acho que não é o melhor para ti.

- Eu sei o que é o melhor para mim Edward. Neste momento és tu. – Suspirei a ultima palavra, ele acariciou a minha mãe o que me fez outro arrepio.

- Não digas isso.

- É a verdade e é o que eu sinto. – Sussurrei. Levantei a minha mão livre e acariciei-lhe o rosto. – O que eu quero agora…és tu. Eu nunca senti isto por ninguém e eu estou confusa podes não acreditar mas a certeza que tenho é que não me quero separar de ti nem me afastar quero-te bem perto de mim.

**Edward.**

Sentir a sua mão na minha face fez-me perder a razão que tinha e mudar o que eu ia dizer. Se ela soubesse o que eu realmente sentia naquele momento só queria beija-la e abraça-la enquanto segurava a sua mão conseguia ver o que estava bem e o errado.

- Eu também não te quero longe de mim…

- Eu não fico e não te afastes.

- Bella…- Ela impediu-me de dizer mais alguma coisa com os seus lábios. Ela estava a beijar-me? Em pleno refeitório? A sua mão subiu até aos meus cabelos, enquanto que os meus lábios movimentavam-se ao ritmo dos dela. O seu beijo era doce, calmo e quente. Não pensei em mais nada e deixei-me levar. Não sei quanto tempo demorou o beijo porque perdi a noção do tempo.

- Isto prova o que eu te disse? – Perguntou-me ela num sussurro.

- S-sim. – Respondi com a voz pouco clara.

- Eu acho que estou apaixonada por ti Edward Masen. – Virei o rosto e passei a mão pelo cabelo. Eu também estava não podia desmentir virei o rosto na sua direcção e voltei a beija-la.

- Eu também Isabella Swan.

- Não me chamas de Isabella.

- Desculpa.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos a falar enquanto não tocava.

- Mike quer-te pedir desculpa.

- Quem?

- Mike um dos meus amigos.

- Ah…não sei quem é. Espera Mike Newton?

- Esse mesmo.

- Quer?

- Por te ter tratado mal…ele esteve a falar comigo.

- Por mim tanto me faz.

- Vá lá Edward ele está arrependido.

- Se tu o dizes tudo bem para mim.

Tocou e saímos juntos do refeitório. Bella ia agarrada ao meu braço. Íamos os dois para a mesma sala.

- Sabes, posso mesmo habituar-me a isto.

- O quê?

- Ir para as minhas aulas acompanhado por uma rapariga bonita.

- Se quiseres é só pedires.

- Claro, peço quando ninguém do corredor ficar parado a ver-nos passar.

- Como sabes que estamos a ser observados?

- Bem porque quase que não ouço passos nenhuns e isso é estranho.

- Tens razão.

Ri. Este dia tinha mudado muito a minha vida.

-

-

**Boa tarde. Bem aki está mais um cap. Espero k gostem...ando um pouco atarefada e com alguns problemas pessoais mas estou a tentar escrever as fic's. Estou um pouco barralhada ando a tentar arrajar idieas pk os meus problemas andam a dar kabo da minha cabeça...mas pronto a fases más da vida não é verdade?**

**Bjs fikem bem. Obrigada por continuarem a acompanhar.**

**P.S - Para quem não prceber algumas palavras podem me prguntar e eu explico o significado**


	10. Cap 9

Personagens pertencentes a Stephenie Meyer

Português de Portugal

**Bella**

Albert acordou-me e, ainda erra cedo, trazia um enorme tabuleiro, tantas coisas tentadoras, ainda pensei que ele se iria esquecer.

- Bom dia menina Bella. Espero que esteja contente, hoje é um grande dia.

- Pois é… o dia da minha desgraça. – Disse tapando a cara com a almofada.

_ Não diga isso muitos adolescentes esperam ansiosos por este dia.

- Que animador…

- Bom dia filha parabéns.

- Parabens Bells. – Disse o meu pai.

- Obrigada mãe e pai.

- Grande festa! Então quem é que virá hoje aos teus anos? – Perguntou a minha mãe

- Os meus amigos do habitual e mais algumas pessoas da escola.

- Hum…hoje farás 18 anos, talvez hoje te decidas quanto ao teu futuro namorado será o Jacob ou o Mike?

- Pai por favor nós já fala-mos. Nem um nem outro.

- Eles são tão elegantes Bella e aqueles olhos azuis do Mike dá o que pensar.

- Tu também? Se insistem tanto eu hoje prometo que apresentarei alguém muito especial.

Os meus pais sorriram e saíram do quarto. Fiquei a pensar no estranho que foi aquela conversa o que pretende de mim?

"Bem não vou conseguir comer isto tudo". Desviei prato a parto até ficar com a torrada a minha frente. Depois disso levantei-me e fui escolher a minha roupa, alguém entra e prega-me um susto olho para traz petrificada.

- HAHAHA! És demais! Devias de ver a tua cara Bella.

- Alice por pavor…

- Foi demais Bella és mesmo assustadiça. Então pronta para o dia de hoje já agora PARBENS.

- CHIUUU fala baixo.

- Anda despacha-te temos muito o que fazer.

Vesti-me com calma para enervar Alice. Mal saí da casa de banho ela agarrou-me no braço e puxou-me ate a sala.

-Então gostas?

Arregalei os olhos já tinha metade da sala decorada e alguns pratos de comida na mesa prontos a serem servidos.

- M-mas como?

- A menina Alice chegou muito cedo hoje com uns homens e eles fizeram este trabalho. Está magnifico! Não acha?

- Tu não existes mesmo. – Disse abanando a cabeça.

- Não te preocupes Bella os convites foram enviados e a partir das 17hora começa a festa!

- Convidas-te o Edward?

- Quem? – Respondeu-me com ar confuso. Arregalei os olhos "Só podes estar a brincar"

- O Edward Alice, o Edward

- O Rapaz novo? De óculos escuros e um cabelo espectacular?

- ALICE!

- Claro que sim achas que ia deixar o teu amorzinho de lado…HAHAHA!

- Que piada.

- Tem calma eu tratei de tudo, agora anda vamos ao shopping!

**Edward**

Eram 15h30. Eu estava-me a arranjar para o aniversário da Bella.

- Grande noite filho?

- Pai eu disse-te…hoje a Bella faz anos.

- Bella Swan não é filho?

- Sim pai ela mesma…

- É elegante a rapariga e também de uma família poderosa…

- Pai por favor – Olhei na sua direcção.

- Eu só quero que tenhas cuidado filho.

- Eu terei, sei me defender. Podes-me levar.

Entrei no carro e guardei-o meu presente no bolso do casaco. Era um colar de ouro, pertenceu a minha mãe e sei que ela iria querer que eu oferecesse a alguém especial. "Bem mãe se me estás a ouvir eu…acho que ela é a tal".

Mal chega-mos sai do carro e do lado de fora já consegui-a ouvir a música. O meu pai levou-me até a porta.

- Bem quando estiveres pronto para vir embora avisa.

- Não te preocupes. Até logo.

Senti o meu pai a afastar-se de mim. Sabia que havia mais alguém perto pois conseguia sentir o cheiro a tabaco do meu lado direito.

- Tem cuidado, vê lá se não precisas de chamar o papa para te levar ao colo. – E riram-se virei-me na sua direcção.

- Vê lá se depois de te partir os dentes não chamas o teu papa.

- Queres conversa? É amigo. – E empurrou-me. Eu aproximei-me dele tão perto que conseguia sentir o cheiro do tabaco, tinha noção que ele não estava sozinho pois do meu lado direito ouvi alguém a estalar os dedos.

- EDWARD! – Era a voz da Bella a chamar-me. Ela aproximou-se e reticente perguntou – E-está tudo bem?

**Bem…demorou mas aqui está! Espero postar mais em breve.**

**Espero que continuem acompanhar as fic's porque já vi que isto ta muito parado fiquem bem!**


End file.
